


[podfic] Culture Shock

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, Ensemble Cast, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grounders made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Culture Shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840264) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



> for podfic bingo (incorporate music) and the wildcard square of my trope bingo card. music used is from angel haze's cover of counting stars which i need a vid set to like, yesterday.

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/culture-shock)  
mp3 / 29:38 / 28.4MB


End file.
